Mírame
by zephyr hb
Summary: Lord Voldemort el lider del mundo comienza la creación de su vida, lastima que sea tan devil.Advertencia: slash, yaoi rel hombrehombre etc...
1. y dime que me perdonas

Huy, no se si todavía haya quien se acuerde de esta historia, pero habia dicho que la prondria desde hace un año…. Mmmmm, mi sexto sentido me advierte de posibles proyectiles en mi contra. Bueno, las buenas noticias son que ya tengo el segundo capitulo echo y lo voy a publicar en una semana o en seis reviews, lo que pase primero y si vengo al inter, que tampoco tengo. Jaja, que me da.

………………………..

Mírame

……………………….

Cap 1: Y dime que me perdonas.

El lugar estaba obscuro, las luces no habían sido encendidas cuando la tarde callo, estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en la iluminación. Solo se veía una sombra trabajando febrilmente, haciendo anotaciones en un cuadernillo negro a la luz de una pequeña flama que flotaba en el aire. De repente, el hombre sufrió un sobresalto cuando la luz del edificio fue encendida por alguien más.

La vista no podría considerarse hermosa, el edificio estaba pintado de un blanco antiséptico, y en las paredes, entre muchísimos aparatos, habían tubos que contenían embriones conectados a aparatos, con el propósito de mantenerlos latentes, algunos claramente estaban muertos. Era espeluznante, pero al hombre que estaba en el escritorio pareció no importarle. Era alto, con el pelo negro, de ojos verdes, que en ese momento estaban cambiando a un peligroso rojo, que no restaba nada a su apariencia perfecta.

Escuchando atentamente, el hombre tomo su varita del escritorio y apunto a la luz que tenia al lado, reduciéndola a nada. Justo en ese momento, unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, antes de que la puerta de la tenebrosa habitación se abriera, revelando a una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro y mirada fría, vestida con una bata blanca.

-Mi señor –dijo la intrusa al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y esperaba el permiso para continuar.

-Bella,... –el hombre parecía ligeramente enfadado- te he dicho que no debes interrumpir cuando estoy aquí.

La mujer pareció debatirse un momento, pero después de un momento, levanto la mirada cansada y comenzó. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

-Tom –ese nombre nunca lo utilizaría en frente de nadie, ella era una de las poquísimas personas que tenia permiso para llamarlo así- llevas aquí todo el día, no fuiste a desayunar, ... tampoco a comer... y yo... creí qu..

-No deberías creer nada –dijo el señor mientras se levantaba de su asiento, molesto por ser interrumpido por algo así, busco su varita y justo cuando estaba levantándola contra la mujer, pareció pensarlo mejor y lanzó un suspiro- pero tal vez tengas razón. ¿Desde cuando empecé con esto?.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba sorprendida, ella esperaba por lo menos una ligera tortura por su interrupción, pero parecía que no iba a recibir castigo alguno por parte de su señor.

-Tres años señor –contesto con algo de preocupación- seis meses antes de que Albus Dumbledore muriera a manos suyas y un año antes de que el mundo cayera a sus pies.

El hombre sonrió.

OH, si¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado¿Quién diría que conquistar el mundo seria tan fácil, ahora el era el único soberano del mundo, el que desidia en los juicios, el que indicaba donde se podía construir una ciudad, y, en resumidas cuentas, el dueño del destino de todo el mundo.

Después de la pelea decisiva con el viejo decrepito que le había echo la vida imposible, el resto fue tremendamente fácil, bueno, casi todo. Todavía podía recordar la lata que le provoco James Potter, ese maldito mago casi le causó tantos problemas como su maestro, pero a fin de cuentas,...

Un sonido llamo su atención.

El repiquetear de una alarma¡Una de sus creaciones estaba muriendo, otra vez.

Decidido, el poderoso hechicero se acercó rápidamente al aparato, seguido de cerca por Bella. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. La pantalla de estado mostraba anomalías en los niveles de nutrientes, y el núcleo mágico de la criatura mostraba un desequilibro total.

-Bella, -dijo pensando rápidamente- ocúpate de los niveles de los niveles de glucosa y protenias, yo me ocupo de su núcleo.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer, el hombre tomo su varita y apunto a la pequeña figura que estaba en el tubo de vidrio, concentrando su magia para que absorbiera el sobrante de energía que producía el desnivel.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando sintió como su magia era absorbida por él. Afortunadamente, su pensamiento fue rápido y congruente, "si magia quiere, magia tiene", aumento el flujo de su energía al doble, esperando que eso fuera necesario para mantenerlo, pero después de unos momentos tuvo que aumentarlo al triple.

Mientras tanto, la bruja ya había echo todo lo que se le había ocurrido, pero por más que intentaba, el resultado no era correcto. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, la magia de el hechicero se acababa rápidamente y parecía que no tendría fin, lentamente su cabeza comenzó a realizar hipótesis, descartando oportunidades y agregando nuevas circunstancias.

El tiempo transcurrió...

-Tom –la voz suave de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos, todavía mantenía en alto su varita, expulsando magia que era absorbida cada vez en menor cantidad.

-¿Si? –dijo preguntándose porque no estaba en el teclado de la maquina.

-Esta... esta... muriendo, -soltó con un susurro- y no creo que podamos salvarlo –Bella bajo la mirada, incapaz de predecir el comportamiento de su maestro.

-...- soltó el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta ¡Ocho, con ese sumaban ocho. Bajo la varita un momento, para después elevarla por encima de su cabeza- Avedra Kebadra.

Un rayo de luz verde ilumino la sala por unos segundos, rompió el cristal que protegía al niño, frió algunos circuitos eléctricos de las maquinas de alrededor e impacto... La luz que componía el hechizo creció de manera desproporcionada y fue parcialmente absorbida, pero al no ser compatible con él, fue desecho en partículas. Esparciéndose por toda la habitación.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta. Bella, al percatarse del peligro que corría su maestro, se interpuso entre él y los residuos de su propia maldición, al tiempo que conjuraba un poderoso escudo, aunque sabia que de nada funcionaria.

Un ligero y delgado rayo verde se dirigió directo a ella, atravesó su barrera con facilidad y la alcanzo, las otras trazas del hechizo solo alcanzaron algunas paredes y maquinas, destruyendo totalmente el laboratorio y el trabajo completo de Tom.

El mago ahora tenía una expresión de incredulidad en la cara, no podía pensar correctamente. Salvarse de tantos atentados que el calificaba de terroristas, para casi morir por un hechizo echo por el mismo no era algo que estaba en sus planes.

Se agacho para verificar el estado de Bellatrix. Sorprendentemente todavía estaba viva, la sangre salía por su nariz en grandes cantidades, y parecía estar en un coma profundo, pero no estaba muerta. Dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro y comenzó a pensar en todo el tiempo que tardaría en reparar su laboratorio. Algunas cosas, estaba seguro, tardarían en volver a funcionar, pero afortunadamente siempre guardaba una copia de sus trabajos en una computadora muggle.

Aun enojado como estaba, sonrió a la mujer que estaba inconsciente en el piso, tendría que agradecerle su noble acción una vez que despertara, tomo su varita con lentitud, e invoco un hechizo de sanación muy poderoso sobre la bruja, que inmediatamente dejo de sangrar. La levanto del suelo con cuidado, como nunca había echo con nadie, y estaba por elevar su varita para desaparecer con ella, cuando el llanto de un bebe lo detuvo.

"No es posible".

Voldemort abrió los ojos con sorpresa, así que uno de sus tantos experimentos al fin había resultado.

Con emoción contenida, movió su varita al frente, provocando que el bebe, oculto tras lo que quedaba del aparato, levitara lentamente del suelo, hasta llegar justo al lado del hombre que lo miraba como un tesoro. El bebe abrió los ojos por primera vez, y lo que Tom vio lo dejo sorprendido. Había tomado el ADN de James Potter para crear a esa criatura, y se suponía que debería ser exactamente igual a él, no de ojos verdes. Además, estaba sangrando de una herida en la frente, y aunque el mago intento curarlo con un hechizo, el bebe solo absorbió la magia con bastante rapidez, evitando que la herida serrara como debía de hacerlo.

El mago sonrió, de una manera peculiar, sin crueldad, sin maldad, solo con satisfacción de si mismo, moviendo por ultima vez su varita, desapareció del lugar junto con los ellos.

El niño, que en ese momento se encontraba parado al lado de Voldemort, difícilmente podría considerarse un niño... normal. Tenia alrededor de cuatro años y medio y estaba vestido con una túnica color rojo sangre, que lo hacia parecer un modelo infantil para la televisión mágica. Su cabello, negro como la capa de su señor, estaba totalmente revuelto, a pesar de todos los productos que lo habían intentado aplacar.

Por supuesto que el sabia que no había nacido como los otros, que él recordara, desde siempre Tom le había dicho cual era su origen y eso le provocaba una alegría extraña en su interior, pues sabia que no había comparación con cualquier otra persona en el mundo de Tom.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Harry? –le pregunto Bellatrix con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que se colocaba tras él unos cuantos pasos.

Estaban en camino hacia la nueva rama del castillo que Tom había mandado construir, según tenia entendido, esa nueva construcción, equivalente a una quinta parte de el castillo, seria la nueva escuela de mortifagos.

-Debe de estar feliz porque pronto podrá demostrar cuanto vale –aseguro Tom con convencimiento, mientras le dirigía una mirada que bien podría interpretarse como un 'no me falles'.

Hacia pocos días, que Tom le había comentado que lo internaría junto con los otros alumnos de su nueva escuela, en cuanto esta estuviera terminada.

Harry expandió su sonrisa aun más. No fallaría.

PUM¡

Una explosión se escucho en una de las paredes, a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Los escombros se dirigían hacia ellos, pero Tom, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, levantó su varita y conjuro un campo protector sobre ellos. Una vez que el polvo levantado por la explosión se calmo, se pudo apreciar la figura tremenda de un Entei (caballo de fuego), moviendo su cola abrasadoramente de un lado a otro, mientras veía con la mirada iracunda hacia todos lados. Desgraciadamente, había un grupo de construcción cerca, y, el animal, como impulsado por un resorte, se lanzo hacia ellos.

-Te dije que no era buena idea construir el castillo a las faldas de un volcán –comento Bellatrix calmada mientras se inclinaba y tomaba la mano de Harry para que no corriera peligro.

El mago, sonriendo para si mismo y de una manera fría comento con la voz jovial sin bajar la barrera.

-Poco importa, así sabremos que tanto pueden hacer.

La barrera creció un poco más y se torno a un verde pálido, impidiendo que el sonido llegara hasta ellos, cosa que agradeció el niño, pues ya comenzaba a incomodarse con la incompetencia de esos magos que parecía que lo único que sabían hacer era gritar.

Al principio, el animal parecía haber tomado la ventaja con la sorpresa inicial, pero, al ver que su emperador no planeaba ayudarlos con el nuevo intruso, algunos magos se dispusieron a lanzar hechizos contra la criatura, pero una cortina de fuego mágico impedía a la mayoría de ellos alcanzarla.

Un mago pelirrojo, de no mas de 18 o 19 años, lanzo un hechizo de agua que se desvaneció espectacularmente contra la criatura, pero, cuando la cortina de vapor se desvaneció, al animal cargo con todo lo que tenia contra ese pobre infeliz.

-Lo...lo va a matar –dijo Harry ligeramente asustado.

No es que no hubiera visto muertes con anterioridad, pero la gran mayoría de ellas habían sido de magos traidores que se habían intentado sublevar contra su señor, no personas que le servían fielmente. Tom, volteo lentamente a verlo, sus ojos se habían tornado ligeramente rojos.

Bellatrix, que había estado sosteniéndolo hasta entonces, soltó su mano y se alejo unos cuantos metros de él, con pesar, pues aunque sabia que probablemente lo castigaría por su comentario, nunca le haría algo realmente malo a Harry.

-Que muera o no –dijo Voldemort mientras giraba una vez más la vista al frente, donde el pobre mago se las arreglaba para esquivar los ataques del animal- no es de nuestra incumbencia, el tiene que demostrar de que esta echo para ganarse un lugar en el mundo.

Y no dijo más, ni volteo a verlo, así que Harry se trago sus sentimientos y continuo observando.

El Entei había dejado la carga cuerpo a cuerpo con el hechicero, pues cada vez que lo hacia, el mago desaparecía y aparecía a corta distancia, afortunadamente todavía no colocaban bien los hechizos de antidesaparicion en el lugar, pero ahora el animal solo escupía lenguas de fuego hacia el. El resto de los magos ya se habían alejado bastante de ellos y solo unos cuantos se habían quedado para ayudar al joven que cada vez lucia más agotado.

Un ataque tras otro, agotaba terriblemente al pelirrojo, hasta que con un ultimo ataque, el caballo logro romper una débil barrera que había levantado en ultimo recurso, y lo quemó, provocando que cayera al suelo con un golpe seco que hizo que Harry temblara desde su lugar, pues aunque técnicamente no era posible, el juraría haberlo escuchado.

-Todavía no esta muerto –comento Tom desde su posición- es una lastima por él.

El caballo relincho con energía y comenzó a correr hacia él, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza, y justo cuando Harry estaba seguro que se iba a levantar en dos patas para partirle el carneo, una piedra lo golpeo de lleno en la cabeza, llamando su atención.

Harry, agradeciendo al cielo que alguien haya echo eso en el ultimo momento, giro su mirada para encontrarse con que el dichoso salvador no era más que un niño de aproximadamente su misma edad, con el cabello igual de rojo que su protegido.

Bellatrix camino decidida hacia delante, varita en mano.

-Espera –ordeno Tom sin siguiera voltear a verla, y aunque la mujer tenia una mirada ligeramente desesperada, no desobedeció a su señor.

La bestia de fuego no lo pensó dos veces, sus cascos se despegaron del suelo y prácticamente volaron hacia el niño, que solo atino a levantar los brazos para recibir el impacto, cerrando los ojos, totalmente asustado...

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y saco la varita debajo de su tunica, la levanto sobre su cabeza desapareció rápidamente, apareciendo apenas a tiempo para invocar un escudo entre él y el otro niño y detener el avance del entei.

Una desconcertante calma se cernió sobre el lugar, y, ante la mirada atónita de los otros magos, Harry alzó la varita, invocando una flama que atravesó el escudo mágico del animal como si no existiera y lo envolvió, formando cadenas que lo mantuvieron quieto.

El silencio reino una vez que el animal dejo de retorcerse.

-Mátalo –sentencio una voz.

El pequeño hechicero volteo a ver hacia donde unos momentos estaba, encontrándose con ojos llenos de fuego y mucho más peligrosos que el animal que se encontraba atado en el suelo.

-Mátalo –repitió, mirando fijamente a la creatura.

Harry levanto su varita, sabia que Tom le daría el peor castigo que haya recibido en su corta vida por haber ayudado a ese niño en contra de sus órdenes, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. De la misma manera en que no pudo evitar no matar al animal que había capturado.

Bajo la varita, sin siquiera haber pronunciado una sola palabra y miro al suelo, admitiendo su derrota.

-¿Eso es todo? –la voz de Tom sonó mucho más fría de lo que él hubiera escuchado, y Harry no pudo levantar la mirada- mírame –ordeno molesto.

El niño levanto sus ojos y lo miro, luchando contra las lágrimas.

-Mmmmmh.

Fue todo lo que dijo Voldemort al verlo tan... Patético. Giro sobre si mismo y se dirigió decidido hacia el interior del castillo, dejando a el pequeño Harry llorando, entre una multitud sorprendida de magos y un entei completamente exhausto.

-O...oye –se escucho la voz infantil a sus espaldas, Harry solo volteo a verlo mientras se enjugaba las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica- muchas gracias, yo...

Pero no termino la frase, pues un puño se estampo contra su mejilla con sorprendente fuerza, tumbándolo al piso.

El pequeño Harry lo miro con odio, y giro sobre si mismo, caminando al castillo y esperar que Tom no lo viera por unas cuantas horas.

Había Fallado.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Pero solo a mí

Este, pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo que les habia prometido. Una semana ha pasado, y ya sabia que no iba a recibir los reviews que queria… pero no me pueden culpar por intentarlo. Ha, bueno, ya que. Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo de esta historia y que me siga dando por escribir tanto como en estas dos semanas.

No creo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me sigan leyendo y les gusten mis historias.

…………………

Mirame

…………………

2. Pero solo a mi.

…………………

A partir de ese día, para desgracia e Harry, muchas cosas cambiaron, a sus cuatro años y medio, sufrió la perdida más dolorosa que hubiera imaginado.

Tom Riddle dejó simple y llanamente de quererlo.

Y el mundo del niño se derrumbo.

Harry había esperado todo el día por su castigo en su habitación, había sudado y temblado con la idea de varios Cruciatus, se había imaginado siendo echado a pelear contra varios mortifagos a la vez, e incluso tal vez pensó que su padre lo obligaría a trabajar en la construcción de la nueva escuela junto con esa bola de incompetentes. La experiencia le dictaba que en castigos, Lord Voldemort improvisaba.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

Nunca se presentó en su habitación. Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras Harry se preguntaba si lo que había echo era tan malo como para que Tom ni se presentara a darle la cara, la comida paso, pero aunque su estomago rugió, pues tampoco había podido desayunar, no tuvo el valor de presentarse; incluso estuvo tentado a dejar pasar la cena pero decidió que, si bien podía soportar el hambre, no podía soportar la ansiedad de saber que pasaba con Tom.

Bajo las escaleras con un nudo en el estomago y se dirigió al comedor sintiendo que sus piernas eran gelatina.

Cuando llego ahí, el sonido de siempre lo recibió, había algunos pocos invitados, el clásico círculo de confianza que solo sabia lamer las botas de Tom y que tanto asqueaba a Harry.

El moreno paseo la mirada por el lugar y se dolió cuando descubrió que su lugar ya no estaba.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –la voz habló con fingida sorpresa- pensé que soportarías un poco más antes de venir por comida.

La frase, dicha como si estuviera recibiendo a un perro sarnoso no lastimó tanto a Harry como esperaba, aunque le decepcionó saber que Tom pensaba eso de él.

-Mmmmm, ¿no piensas hablar? –Harry mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras el Lord comenzaba a hablar con más desprecio que antes.- naa, puedes ir a comer a la cocina con los Elfos, ellos te trataran con la delicadeza que mereces.

Al chico eso le sorprendió un poco, y no se movió, esperando a que el brujo agregara algo más, cuando no lo hizo, hablo con un poco de temor.

-Lord… No… ¿no vas a castigarme? –le hablo de tu en presencia de sus allegados para instigarlo a hacerlo, la indiferencia lo estaba matando.

El mago lo miro y varios de sus mortifagos, Bellatrix entre ellos, sintieron pena por el niño.

-¿Crees que tengo tiempo para ocuparme de los débiles?

Eso si lo lastimó.

………………………..

Seis meses después se termino la nueva ala del castillo, y el pequeño chico comenzó a tomar clase con sus compañeros. El primer día de clase no le sorprendió descubrir que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran varios años mayores que él, ni que la mayoría de sus profesores se portaran más groseros con él, seguramente eran ordenes del Lord.

Lo que si le sorprendió, fue encontrar ahí al chico pelirrojo que ayudo, y le sorprendió mucho más descubrir que ese muchacho, el tal Ronald Weasley le caía, a pesar de todo, muy bien.

Después de todo, el pelirrojo había echo todo lo posible por quedar entre los seleccionados para la nueva escuela de mortifagos, a pesar de las suplicas de su familia, de su sorprendente capacidad de errores y de su gran odio por los profesores, solo para estar cerca de él. Harry. El chico que salvo a Bill Weasley.

Y, aunque en un principio se sorprendió al descubrir que el chico se ponía rojo cada vez que él lo tocaba, lo veía o se acercaba de más, lo que significaba sin duda un enamoramiento pasajero, no pudo dejar de ser su amigo ni de reírse de él cada vez que decía alguna tontería.

……………………………………

El resto de la infancia hubiera sido por demás aburrida y fútil de no haber sido por un hecho que ocurrió a sus diez años y que lo hizo salir de su autocompasión y ensimismamiento.

Para el cumpleaños del Lord (y nadie sabia cual era el número correcto), se organizo un desfile que recorrería la capital del mundo (decir capital mágica ya no era necesario, ahora toda ciudad era dominada por magos), la seguridad seria reforzada, las nuevas estatuas esculpidas en mármol y vendrían generales y principales subordinados de todas partes del globo

A Harry le tocaba ir en el Tercer carro detrás del Lord, con sus mejores mortifagos, pero el chico no se hubiera sentido peor si lo hubieran colocado en el coche medimago del final, él quería ir a su lado, entre Bellatrix y el aire que rodeaba a Tom. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo.

-Harry, ¿Te pasa algo, ¿estas bien? –la voz de Ron sonó consoladora y el moreno sonrió.

-Si amigo, no es nada.

Por lo menos no tenia que ir con una bola completa de idiotas. Aunque se regaño mentalmente por hacer uso de sus pocos privilegios y haber subido a Ron con él. Es que… simplemente no se pudo negar cuando el chico se lo pidió con ese sonrojo.

Justo estaba por bostezar cuando algo capto su atención.

No muy lejos, a su derecha, un hombre miraba el desfile, no parecía nada extraño, por lo menos, no supo siquiera por que le llamo la atención, solo era… pues… su manera de mirar las cosas, el ojiverde lo miro con intriga unos segundos, y ya estaba desviando la mirada, extrañado de su propio comportamiento, cuando lo vio.

El hombre, con seguridad, se llevo la mano a la oreja, tomo el pendiente que estaba en su oreja y lo retiro, nada anormal hasta él momento, pero luego había hecho algo raro. Lo había clavado en su dedo y con la gota de sangre que salio cubrió la pequeña piedra del pendiente.

Esta comenzó a brillar de un color extraño y el hombre tomo impulso y la arrojo hacia el carro de Tom.

El pensamiento de peligroso no paso por u mente hasta que se dio cuenta que la chucheria esa paso el campo protector que rodeaba a los carros sin el menor problema, incluso pareció reaccionar positivamente a la magia. Entonces fue cuando reaccionó.

Tomó micras de segundó y aun así a el le pareció que se movía demasiado lento. Con su varita conjuro un hechizo de transportación lo suficientemente poderoso para cruzar los campos impuestos por seguridad, fue un esfuerzo que lo dejo cansado en el acto, a pesar de que solo pudo transportar el auto unos metros tras él.

La explosión que sucedió fue extraña, una esfera blanca de dos metros de diámetro apareció en el lugar donde antes estaba el auto, duro dos segundos y desapareció, llevándose consigo la tierra y el pavimento que alcanzó.

Todos vieron la escena sin comprenderla por unos segundos, pero cuando lo hicieron fue todo un caos, por lo menos la parte de la multitud, pues comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones y Harry se pregunto si seria por saber que había un terrorista entre ellos o por la más que segura ira de Tom.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry le señalo a Ron al sujeto atacante, y este, comprendiendo en el acto, hechizó al hombre y lo dejo completamente sin conocimiento, mientras su amigo se ocupaba de levantar, como muchos otros mortifagos, barreras de protección, solo que en vez de ponerla en su carro, descargo la poca fuerza que le quedaba en proteger a Tom, creando un muro de luz tornasol sobre todo el coche.

Para enfado de Voldemort.

………………………

El prisionero fue obligado a hablar, Harry normalmente hubiera preferido verita serum, pero este era un caso muy especial y decidió que una tortura era digna del caso, además, la información de quien era la cabecilla de la operación valió la pena, y en menos de dos horas, los responsables ya estaban siendo… tratados… por Dementores. Harry al fin entendió para que servían.

Ron fue premiado por el Lord con unas palabras pero lo que más valió para el chico fue el gracias que le dio Harry cuando todo terminó, y, hablando del moreno, no podía esperar para que Tom terminara con él.

-No puedo creer que simplemente decidieras transportarme atrás de ti, –lo dijo con despreció por quinta vez- no puedo imaginar que te hizo pensar que necesitaba un escudo de colores como protección. Por si no lo sabes, había tres escudos protegiéndome en ese momento.

El silenció que le siguió no supo como interpretarlo, pero lo aprovecho para hablar.

-El artefacto ya había pasado dos de ellos como si nada, no pude quedarme viendo.

-No pude quedarme viendo –repitió con hastío- hubiera rebotado en el tercero.

-….

-…. Puedes irte.

……………..

Una barrera tornasol.

El hechizo era lo suficientemente nuevo y poderoso como para todavía no conocerse un contrahechizo apropiado. Nunca lo usaba porque no le gustaba ver tantos colores juntos, giro molesto la vista alrededor y vio como Bellatrix y el chofer hacían estupidos intentos por salir afuera a la "acción".

'Todo con tal de no quedarse atrapados con un señor enojado ¿no?'

Suspiro. 'Increíble que un niñato inútil pudiera hacer una transportación tan rápida y un escudo tan potente'. Casi sin fijarse un borde de su boca subió. 'Después de todo, Yo lo hice'.

Descanso un momento, el tiempo suficiente como para que la barrera bajara su intensidad y él pudiera romperla con un maleficio potente disparado al cielo. Dirigió una mirada alrededor donde todos sus mortifagos ya habían echo un círculo y tenían apresado al perpetrador.

-Vámonos –y con un chistazo, desaparecieron de ahí.

Después de felicitar a la susodicha mascota de Harry, regañar al dueño y despedirlo, el Lord posó sus ojos en Lucius.

El rubio era el encargado de seguridad, y debía admitir que hacia un estupendo trabajo todo él tiempo. Ese mismo día había detenido ocho atentados más, el que lo había alcanzado nunca lo hubiera previsto. Aun así… una sonrisa sádica se paseo en su cara mientras pensaba que un incentivo a los empleados siempre era bien recibido.

……………………

Harry salio pacientemente fuera de la sala principal, Ron lo esperaba, y el chico le dijo que si quería podía ir a su cuarto a jugar, que él tenía otra cosita que hacer antes. Se colocó un hechizo desilucionador y uno para camuflar su magia, al fin, luego de una media hora su Tom salió, el corazón de Harry todavía temblaba cuando pensaba que pudo haber desaparecido. No era él momento de pensar en esas cosas, una vez que lo perdió de vista giro hacia la puerta principal y retiro los encantamientos.

-Nnnhh

Un quejido llamó su atención y cuando se giró pudo ver lo que ya ansiaba encontrar.

Lucius Malfoy, adolorido y manchado con su propia sangre en el suelo. Unió las cejas… el mago no estaba tan mal como pensaba.

-No estas tan mal –externo sus pensamientos con un dejo de molestia.

El rubio lo miro extrañado, para bien o para mal, el chico siempre le había hablado con cortesía, aunque no era de su agrado, siempre prefería ignorarlo, su señor siempre lo protegía.

-Mi trabajo es casi perfecto –dijo categóricamente mientras intentaba levantarse con esfuerzo, el chico frente a él guardó silencio- ¿Qué pasa, ¿no tienes que ir a jugar a las muñecas con ese amigo tuyo?.

No debió haberlo dicho, aunque por alguna razón, pareció que el moreno tenía otras cosas más importantes que atender.

-Jaja, siempre tan gracioso Lucius. –el chico paseo por la habitación, pensativo- ¿Sabes que descubrí hoy? –comenzó con voz aun más infantil que de costumbre- que no me gustan los trabajos "casi" perfectos.

El rubio lo miro sin comprender del todo, pero no le gustaba el tono.

-Tú no podrías, ni en cien años, hacer un trabajo tan estupendo como el mío.

Harry dejo de sonreír y se acercó a él.

-Te diré, quiero ponértela fácil –dijo mientras hablaba como dirigiéndose a un niño de cuatro- a partir de ahora, todos los movimientos de seguridad me serán informados.

Lucios se carcajeo tan fuerte como sus dos costillas rotas se lo permitían.

-Oblígame –retó. Y la sonrisa sádica que soltó el niño de dio escalofríos.

-Gracias. Esperaba que lo hicieras.

La puerta se cerró, y en total oscuridad Harry se apropio de su presa con un sabor amargo que nunca había conocido en toda su existencia, no le agrado, ni le desagrado.

Al final, cuando ya llevaba tiempo torturándolo por el solo reto de poder hacerlo, el chico abrió la puerta y estaba por salir, pero un sonido, una risa opacada por tos y sangre llamó su atención. Tal vez se le había pasado la mano y el tipo había enloquecido. Nunca se sabe.

-Te crees mucho… -dijo entre jadeos- porque eres… LA creación del Lord. Me… me gustaría ver como reaccionas cuando veas que no eres más que los demás.

El comentario lo perturbo, pero no le dejo ver nada.

-¿De qué hablas?.

Lucius se debatió un momento entre traicionar la confianza de su señor y hacer sufrir, aunque sea un poco a ese niñato.

-Digo que, en poco tiempo… tendrás hermanitos.

Cuando el significado de eso lo golpeo, casi se cae, no era cierto.

-Mañana, cuando empiece el día, me darás los primeros informes. –dio media vuelta- Y… Lucius –dijo como si lo hubiera olvidado- si dices algo de esto al Lord, me encargare de dejarte tan lisiado, deforme y loco, que le darás asco a tu madre.

Abandonó la sala principal y cerró la puerta corrió a su habitación y al llegar encontró al pelirrojo jugando solitario con barajas explosivas.

-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te…

El chico no lo dejo terminar, se abalanzo contra él y lo abrazó muy fuerte mientras dejaba temblar a su cuerpo.

Voldemort volvía a experimentar para crear seres como él.

Rabio de celos y lloro toda la noche mientras Ron, impotente, sobaba su cabeza. No parecían niños de diez. Ni hombres de veinte.

…………………………

Dos meses después apareció su primer "hermanito", Harry odiaba el termino y odio al niño en cuanto lo vio. El chico había sido puesto bajo un tratamiento especial, y a pesar de solo tener poco tiempo de vida, parecía un niño de cuatro años. Se llamaba Remus, y aunque Harry lo miro mal desde él primer día, él fue el encargado de entretenerlo mientras el Lord no podía estar vigilándolo. Si hubiera puesto más atención, se hubiera dado cuenta que desde el incidente del desfile, algo había cambiado en la relación con Tom. Pero estaba tan muerto de celos y todo, que no lo vio, y si lo vio, no le importó, lo quería solo para él.

A Ron le encanto el chico de pelo café y le pareció un niño muy tierno, así cuando le dijo a Harry y casi llora al ver como este lo miro con odio.

-No, –dijo con el pequeño Remus escuchándolo- no es tierno, es horrendo.

¿Cómo se supero esa pequeña rivalidad entre "hermanos"?

Harry casi sintió pena cuando el chico se revelo como licantropo tras su primera luna llena. Y digo casi porque no pudo evitar que la felicidad se adueñara de él cuando Tom lo vio; y aunque no dijo nada, el gesto de rechazo para el nuevo niño fue suficiente para Harry.

Así que Harry amó al niño.

………………………..

El siguiente hermano, y, ahora que Remus estaba con él el termino no le parecía tan desagradable, apareció cuando Harry tenia unos doce años y medio y Remus comenzaba a parecer un niño de ocho o nueve, y cuando el Lord apareció en el dintel de la puerta del comedor, cargando al niño de pelo negro onix con su varita como si fuera un saco de papas y esa molestia impresa en el rostro, Harry comenzó a amar al niño.

Resulta que el niño había "nacido" ese mismo día, a pesar de parecer de seis años y en todo el día no había parado de hacer preguntas, eso había sido suficiente como para que Tom considerara al niño un completo desastre y decidió que poner a Harry como tutor seria lo correcto.

¿Cuál era su nombre?.

A sí, pues el Lord, en un primer instante lo vio, y como el niño no paraba de moverse le digo que fuera más serio… el niño dijo que le gustaba ese nombre, pero como no podía, por ningún motivo llamarse Serio, le llamaron Sirius. Así que Tom nunca pudo decir que el niño no era lo suficientemente serio.

…………………….

Una vez más, el moreno, en un desplante de autocontrol, respiro profundamente y esperó a que el nuevo apareciera.

Y espero…

Y siguió esperando…

Pero, como no aparecía, y hasta parecía que Voldemort ya lo había dejado, Harry dejo de contener el nerviosismo y sonrió para si mismo.

Tenia más controlado a Lucius de lo que a el le pareció en un principio y ahora el tipo estaba convencido de que él sería el nuevo Lord oscuro y corría a atender sus peticiones con toda prioridad posible, estúpido, por supuesto que ni él ni nadie podía reemplazar a Tom.

Como sea le convenía, ya que él le servia para saber algunos secretos que su Tom no se paraba a contarle, porque simplemente no eran su asunto, no porque no le tuviera confianza. ¿Verdad?.

Y así el tiempo fue pasando poco a poco.

……………….

-Vamos Remsy, deja ese libro y acompáñame a la fiesta de Harry.

Sirius estaba un poco hiperactivo, para alivio del licantropo, porque cuando estaba hiperactivo daban ganas de ahorcarlo, aún así, no entendía porque Remsy Cachorrito (así lo había llamado cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia apellido) seguía leyendo su libro cuando solo faltaban cuatro horas, seis minutos y dieciséis segundos para que su hermano Harry cumpliera sus dieciséis. Dieciséis. Por dios santo DIECISÉIS, y el que apenas tenia tres y medio, claro que era un súper genio, el tratamiento también aumentaba la capacidad intelectual y de maduración, bueno, en el caso de él, Papá había dicho que él no maduraba, pero no era su culpa.

-¿Remsy?… -su rostro y su apariencia eran de un muchacho de diecisiete, pero hacer cara de compunjido no lo ayudaba mucho.

Remus Cachorrito bajó el libro que leía y dirigió la mirada al palacio central, donde un reloj con lunas y planetas estaba girando. Movió su cabeza hacia Sirius Dejayaeso, apellido de desquite del chico cuando descubrió lo mamila que sonaba el suyo y fue dejando que su cara adoptara una expresión que si contrastara con su rostro de dieciocho.

-Faltan cuatro horas para la fiesta de Harry, no tiene caso que vayamos –y volvió a clavar la mirada en el libro.

Sirius lo miro con expresión aterrorizada.

-No lo puedo creer, te la pasas el día leyendo libros mientras que yo siento que envejezco a cada minuto –se llevó una mano dramáticamente a la frente y se hizo el desfallecer.

El otro chico lo miro sobre su libro y sonrió. Hacia apenas unas semanas lo hubiera creído, de echo, el también estaba preocupado por su continuo cambio de apariencia. Un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando recordó los tres meses de su pubertad. Llevarle la contra a todo era molestísimo hasta para él mismo. Afortunadamente Sirius también se había dado cuenta y le molesto, así que fue a decirle a Harry que quería dejar de crecer como hongo y el chico hablo con Tom.

Resulta que no había mucho de que preocuparse, pues, como les explico Papá, dejarían de crecer en la flor de la edad. Los veinticinco. Ahí fue cuando Sirius le pregunto si se había golpeado la cabeza y afortunadamente estaba presente Harry porque si no lo hubiera matado. Ah, el caso es que se las había apañado para convencer al mago de que los dejara crecer como Dios manda y paump. Inclusive asía una semana que tenia una espinilla en… pues… pues tenia una espinilla.

Sirius abrió un ojo desde el suelo.

-No puedo creerlo, tu no quieres a Harry –lo acuso infantilmente.

-Oye, claro que quiero a Harry –'vale, que me aya dicho horrendo a menos de doce horas de conocerlo se lo perdone cuando descubrí porque no le gustaba hablar de Tom como Papá'.

-Entonces, ¡¿por qué tiemblas!

Remus Cachorrito (me encanta escribirlo así que posiblemente suene repetitivo) lo miro con una sonrisa linda y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar a Harry?

La pregunta, por supuesto tuvo el efecto que esperaba sobre el moreno.

-Adivina, ¡Adivina Remsy!.

El chico se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Un peine –Sirius rió y negó con la cabeza- un par de anteojos nuevos?.

'Rayos, espero que no, ese es mi regalo'

Afortunadamente el chico lo miro como si estuviera fumado.

-Le voy a regalar un tricornio.

'Claro, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió a mi?', se regaño mentalmente por la idea estúpida de los anteojos, un momento, ¿un tricornio?.

-¿El animal ese que parece caballo con tres cuernos y aliento de hielo?

-Sip –Sirius asintió emocionado- como a Harry le gustan mucho los porcinos le voy a regalar uno. Lo tuve que ir a buscar a escondidas en las regiones nórdicas.

-Sirius Dejayaeso.

-Si Remus Cachorrito?.

-Dos cosas, -dijo el chico mientras contaba- una, son equinos, no porcinos; dos, Harry tiene un Entei, un caballo de fuego y ¿tu le quieres regalar un tricuerno?

-Aja –contestó simplemente.

-Eso es como regalarle un gato y un perro en una caja cerrada. -la sonrisa de Sirius le advirtió a Remus que posiblemente ya lo había pensado, pero… Na, era solo estúpido- Tienes dos horas para devolverlo, una hora y cuarentaicinco minutos para encontrar otro regalo y quince minutos para presentarte a la fiesta.

Sirius sonrió lentamente mientras recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo a Remsy, que al fin y al cabo siempre lo podía dominar, por más ratón de biblioteca que fuera tenía sus vicios ocultos.

-Remus Cachorrito –dijo acercándose mientras sonreía de lado y se acercaba a él, su actitud al fin concordaba con su apariencia- yo quiero regalarle a Harry un tricuerno –lo recargo sobre el árbol en el que estaba leyendo y dijo en su oreja- no dirás nada, ¿verdad?.

Remus sintio algo duro tocar su vientre cuando Sirius lo abrazo, y el deseo se reflejo en sus ojos.

-¿Eso… no es? –dijo cuando un sonido conocido fue dejado oír entre la fricción de las ropas de Sirius y las suyas.

-Aja… ¿lo quieres?.

La preculpa invadió a Remus, pero… que rayos, ese era problema de Harry.

Asintió y el pelinegro metió la mano bajo su propia capa, batallo un poco para sacarlo pero cuando lo hizo valió la pena.

-¿Chocolate con almendras y arroz? –dios, ya lo sentía derretirse en su boca, levanto la mano para tomarlo y el pelinegro lo alejo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el puño.

-Ah, ah –dijo moviendo un dedo negativamente- primero, quiero escucharlo.

Remus bajo la mirada… y… mando al cuerno todo lo demás.

-Vale, vale, no diré nada, dame ya.

…………………………………

Gracias por leer.


	3. Aquí estoy

Mmmmmh… pues bueno, eh aquí otro capítulo de éste fic que terminé de escribir hoy en menos de tres horas. Que raro, pero estaba de humor y bueno, no sé quién lea esto todavía, pero si hay alguien que quiera adoptar esta historia es libre de hacerlo porque ni idea de cuánto me lleve escribir el otro capítulo. O cuando termine.

Entre otras cosas, tengo un proyecto para un fic de Percy Jackson, pero de los libros obviamente, así que si alguno de ustedes está interesado en leer el primer libro, lancen un mail.

Mírame 3

* * *

Aquí estoy

* * *

Los invitados a la fiesta número dieciséis de Harry, se movían incómodos en sus lugares.

Normalmente uno diría que el invitado de honor es el festejado, pero en este caso, el invitado de honor era nada más y nada menos que Lord Voldemort, que seguía siendo Lord simplemente porque no le gustaba el título de rey, y Rey Lord Voldemort se estuchaba muy rebuscado.

No había mucha gente para la celebración. Solo algunos el grupo más selecto de invitados que Harry no consideraba idiotas.

Cedric Diggory, un mortifago recién graduado con el que Harry había hecho un par de proyectos en fabricación de hechizos de tercer nivel, Theodore Nott, uno de los pocos "amigos" de su edad que tenía, Ron y su hermana Ginny, "ambos dos" lanzándole miradas a escondidas, Remus que parecía haber comido chocolate, Sirius, que parecía haberle dado chocolate, Bellatrix y otros tantos que solo estaban ahí para ocupar espacio y respirar su aire.

Que podía decir, si por él fuera la lista de invitados a tu fiesta solo tendría dos nombres. El de Tom y el suyo. Pero tenía que guardar las apariencias. Por lo menos hasta que Tom se fijara en él.

Los planetas en el reloj en la torre seguían avanzando lentamente, marcando la hora mientras todos esperaban en sus lugares la llegada de Voldemort que todavía no aparecía.

Bella aclaró su garganta.

-Tal vez… deberíamos hacer algo en lo que llega Tom –comenzó- Ya sabes que a veces se le puede olvidar la hora.

Los ojos de Harry parecían, más que las hermosas gemas que normalmente eran, dos llamas verdes incandescentes cuando vieron a la mujer que se lo "cuidó" de pequeño.

-Esperaremos –le dijo como si fuera una advertencia.

Tom no olvidaba la hora de eventos importantes. Seguramente… algo lo había retrasado.

Quince minutos…

-Oye Harry ¿Quieres ver un buen truco? –Sirius se acercó a él, un poco nervioso. Sacó un mazo de naipes y abrió las cartas con un movimiento de su muñeca- Escoge una.

El resto de los invitados platicaban suavemente entre sí, pero nadie quería llamar la atención de Harry, ni siquiera Ron, solo Sirius era tan idiota como intentarlo.

El cumpleañero tomó una carta de manera automática.

-Ahora, no me la muestres, solo revisa cual es…

-Seis de picas –dijo Harry volviendo a mirar el reloj ¿Veinte minutos tarde?

-¡No! –exclamó como si hubiera cometido un pecado- no tienes que decirme qué carta es.

Sirius le arrebató la carta y volvió a meterla en el mazo para comenzar a barajarla.

¿Y si Tom estaba en problemas?

Harry se reprendió a sí mismo. Si eso llegara a pasar tenía mil y un formas de saberlo. Hechizos que el mismo había diseñado y colocado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una alarma mágica conectada a varios artefactos, y más, y en caso de que todo eso llegara a fallar, Lucius vendría corriendo directo hasta él.

No, Tom no había venido porque algo más había surgido. No porque lo olvidara.

Inclusive le había preguntado con un mes de anterioridad si podía asistir a su fiesta y había dicho que sí, aunque no lo había visto en una semana, luego de que retirara el hechizo de envejecimiento de los chicos.

-¡Harry! –llamó su atención Sirius Dejayaeso, parecía que llevaba tiempo intentándolo- Que tomes una.

Tomo una carta y volvió a verla distraídamente. Seis de picas, de nuevo…

-Ahora, vuelve a ponerla en cualquier lugar que tú elijas.

-¿Qué clase de truco es ese? –preguntó Bellatrix desde su lugar.

-Uno que leí en un viejo libro Muggle que encontré. Decía que los magos Muggles hacían trucos de precipitación para cautivar a los espectadores.

La mujer, y varias personas que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo arrugaron el rostro.

-Prestidigitación, y si Tom ve que estás leyendo esa porquería de nuevo, estarás en graves problemas Sirius -advirtió Harry.

El referido intentó mantener un rostro impávido, pero una sombra de preocupación lo recorrió y preguntó mientras veía alrededor esperando que Voldemort no apareciera ahora mismo.

-Pero tú no dejarías que me pasara nada malo ¿Verdad Harrycito? –dijo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Y maldita sea, pero incluso después de casi cuatro años y a pesar de que se veía mayor que él, todavía le funcionaba.

¿Tal vez podría crear un hechizo para evitarlo?

Na, que tontería.

-No, pero como me sigas llamando Harrycito del que tendrás que preocuparte será de mí.

A pesar de lo serio que se escuchó su advertencia, Sirius sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si Harry… contestó- si tu quieres –dijo el situ como un ~cito- ¿me puedes devolver la carta?

El chico entrecerró los ojos y devolvió la carta al mazo.

Sirius Dejayaeso prácticamente ni se molestó en barajear las cartas y finalmente tomó una carta al azar.

-¿Es esta tu carta? –preguntó sosteniendo un seis de picas en su mano mientras dejaba que todos los que quisieran la vieran- ¿Acaso era el seis de corazones con colita?

Con un movimiento rápido, Harry le arrancó el paquete de las manos e ignoró su grito de "¡Hey!" mientras comenzaba a revisar las cartas.

-Todas son seis de picas –anunció a lo que Sirius bufó.

-Si ¿Y sabes lo estúpido que resulta comprar cuarenta barajas solo para conseguir hacer éste truco? –reclamó enojado el chico- y ahora lo arruinaste –se cruzó de brazos y miró enojado a otra parte, no sin antes sacarle la lengua y gritarle- ¡Feo!

Bella, que había visto todo con aire aburrido, señaló.

-No son corazones con colita, se les llama picas.

-Y una baraja no tiene cuarenta cartas sino cincuenta, si tomas también en cuenta los comodines –agregó Remus desde su lugar.

Harry tuvo que sonreír cuando Sirius volteó a ver, primero hacía Bella que lo miró con aire autosuficiente, luego a Remus como si lo hubiera traicionado y luego buscando entre las caras de los demás invitados alguna clase de apoyo, aunque todo lo que recibió fueron miradas aburridas y algunos ni siquiera les pusieron atención.

-¡Harrycito! –se dio vuelta dramáticamente y se echó a sus pies mientras abrazaba su torso y ocultaba su rostro patéticamente como un niño de cuatro años- ¡Diles que no me molesten!

Solo que sí tenía cuatro años… menos de cuatro años inclusive, tres y medio.

Y tal vez si era toda una Drama Queen, pero Sirius no maduraba tan rápido como debería, ni sabía muchas cosas como el nombre de las figuras de las cartas o su número en una baraja, porque a diferencia de Remus que se la pasaba leyendo libro tras libro todos los días, a Sirius le gustaba disfrutar de la vida al aire libre y cometer una estupidez tras otra, a veces hasta varias al mismo tiempo.

Sintió algo húmedo atravesar su camisa y se preguntó si era saliva o lágrimas. En el caso de Sirius, era posible que estuviera babeándolo solo para hacerle pensar que era lo último.

El resto de los invitados, mientras tanto, se habían relajado y reían entre ellos como si eso fuera una fiesta.

Solo que no lo era.

Al menos no hasta que llegara su Tom, como le llamaba en su mente. Así que tomó el paquete de naipes que había dejado en la mesa y los lanzó al aire donde las cartas se prendieron fuego y comenzaron a llover sobre los asistentes.

Ginny lanzó un grito cuando su cabello comenzó a arder y el resto de los invitados se movieron rápidamente para intentar apagar las llamas.

Sirius sacó la cabeza de su regazo y se rió cuando vio el caos ocasionado. Harry no pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso, pero aún así tomó el rostro de Sirius Dejayaeso entre sus dos manos y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos apenas a unas pulgadas del suyo.

-Sirius, quiero que vuelvas a tu lugar y esperes callado hasta que llegue Tom –apretó su cráneo y clavó las uñas un poco en su piel para que quedara claro que hablaba en serio- ¿Entiendes?

-Si Harry –contestó el otro algo asustado y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a su lugar.

El resto de los presentes solo atinaron a verlo un poco desconcertados.

-En silencio –dijo en voz alta sin que pudiera considerarse un grito- Lord Voldemort no tardará en llegar.

Pero despues de diez minutos, comenzó a preocuparse.

Y luego de una hora estaba listo para matar a alguien

Y casi dos horas después, cuando todos los invitados ya querían irse o lo que fuera, pero nadie quería decirlo en voz alta a Harry, se escuchó el sonido de alguien aparecerse.

Fue como si todo el estrés acumulado se disolviera en la nada y Harry volteó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para ver a Tom con una expresión confundida. Bueno, tan confundida como se lo permitía a sí mismo, pero Harry había aprendido a leerlo mejor que a sí mismo.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Preguntó el Lord oscuro mirando a los invitados, la mesa de regalos que no estaban envueltos con colores brillantes porque esa era una tonta tradición Muggle, sino en cajas hermosamente talladas, mientras que Malfoy, Severus y otro chico que Harry nunca había visto antes y que habían aparecido con Tom miraban a todos con expresiones aburridas.

-Es el cumpleaños de Harry, Papá –contestó finalmente Sirius, luego de lo que debería haber sido la pausa más incómoda de la historia.

Voldemort volteó a ver a Sirius con una mueca. No le gustaba que le llamaran Papá, pero lo permitía porque eso era. Técnicamente. No realmente.

-Bueno, eso no importa –anunció moviendo la mano en un gesto- Todos, largo de aquí –como siempre, muchos solo esperaban esas palabras de los labios del Lord para aparecerse lejos, así que solo se escuchó el sonido de Pop-pop-pop- Excepto ustedes –señaló el lord a sus creaciones- y tú, por supuesto Bella.

Harry sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago, pero se colocó al lado de Sirius y Remus como si ese fuera su lugar mientras que Bella se inclinaba.

-Como su señor deseé –contestó ella aunque apretaba un poco los dientes. Como si de verdad le importara que el lord olvidara su cumpleaños.

Los ojos verdes de Tom se posaron sobre Harry.

-Así que es tu aniversario ¿eh? –le preguntó con una sonrisa. Y era tan raro verlo sonreír que Harry solo pudo asentir mientras se perdía en su rostro- Entonces te tengo un regalo.

Tom se dio vuelta, tomó la mano del muchacho que los acompañaba y lo jaló hasta que estuviera a su lado.

Era rubio platinado, con un parecido físico increíble al de Lucius, sobre todo porque compartían el mismo estilo de peinado. Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo y miraba hacia ellos como si fueran solo basura.

Incluso antes de que lo dijera Tom, Harry ya lo sabía.

Era otro de ellos.

Era aquello por lo que tanto se había desvelado y por lo que tanto temía.

Uno más que lo hacía a él solo uno más.

-Les presento a Draco –anunció Tom emocionado, mientras que el chico que parecía de su edad, tal vez un poco más joven, los miraba aún más aburrido- Será su nuevo compañero.

Remus y Sirius tomaron aire sorprendidos.

-Pensé que habías abandonado el proyecto –dijo Bella igual de sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que no querida –contestó Voldemort con un gesto aburrido- Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo, simplemente dejé que pensaras que lo había hecho para que no siguieras insistiendo en lo mismo.

Bella se inclino.

-Mis disculpas –ofreció viendo al nuevo chico con algo parecido al asombro, como si él fuera algo único.

-Me llamo Sirius –anunció el pelinegro extendiendo su mano emocionado- Eres nuestro nuevo hermano ¿verdad? Yo me llamo Sirisu Dejayaeso y él es Remus Cachorrito y Harry solo Harry porque él no tiene un apechado y dice que no le importa pero yo le llamo genio porque se carga un genio horrible y…

-Sirius –interrumpió Voldemort la perorata del chico- Draco no será tu nuevo hermano.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry.

-Ah… ¿no? –preguntó Sirius confundido y el chico de ojos verdes casi pierde la cabeza y lo golpea para callarlo.

-No –anunció Tom mientras una sonrisa extraña aparecía en su rostro y volteó para acariciar la mejilla de Draco como Harry siempre había querido ser acariciado- Será mi consorte.

Harry sintió como si de repente su vida hubiera perdido todo sentido.

Y deseó morir.

Más que morir. Deseó dejar de existir completamente.

Lucius, el muy traidor, lo miró con una sonrisa burlesca. Como si el juego hubiera acabado y él fuera el ganador. Harry movió su mano imperceptiblemente hacia su pantalón para tomar su varita.

-No sabía que fueras Gay –dijo Sirius.

El silencio que siguió fue solo el necesario para que todo mundo hiciera un suspiro incrédulo y Tom tomó su varita y la apuntó a la frente del chico.

-¡Tú, pedazo de imbécil! –gritó pero Harry ya estaba en medio de los dos mientras Sirius se echaba al suelo- Harry, quítate de ahí.

Harry jamás había estado más furioso. Quería tomar a Draco y destruirlo, desmembrarlo, matarlo y que nunca hubiera jamás nada que le recordara a Tom. Quería erradicarlo, pero también quería matar a Tom.

¡Aquí estoy! Quería gritarle.

Mírame, aquí estoy.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sacó la varita de su pantalón para apuntarla con lentitud hacía la frente de Tom. Si no podía tenerlo…

Si no podía tenerlo…

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla como si fuera un pez.

Juntó una chispa de magia en su varita apenas lo suficiente como para aparecer una luz verde. Así por lo menos Tom lo mataría y podría terminar en paz.

Remus le arrancó la varita de la mano y Sirius lo jaló de repente para echarlo al suelo y cubrirlo con su cuerpo apenas a tiempo.

-¡Crucio! –gritó Tom con ira y Sirius comenzó a retorcerse sobre de él mientras gritaba.

La maldición apenas duró un segundo, lo suficiente como para hacer que el chico se quitara por medio de espasmos de Harry y antes de que el chico de ojos verdes pudiera girarse escuchó la voz de Bella.

-¡TOM!

-¡APARTATE BELLA! –advirtió el hombre.

Bellatrix se había colocado también en medio de los dos, solo que ella estaba de pie y miraba hacía Tom desafiante.

-¡Olvidaste su cumpleaños! –le gritó- ¡Era solo un juego, no era la maldición real ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

-¡No es cierto! –gritó Harry- ¡No es…!

Y como siempre no tuvo el valor. No era por la fiesta de cumpleaños ¿A quién rayos le importaba eso? Pero ¿cómo podía decirle a Tom que él lo quería para él?

Que ese estúpido clon de mierda era la cosa más asquerosa y vil y que Tom solo se ensuciaba a sí mismo cuando lo tocaba.

Debía tocarlo a él.

Debía mirarlo a él.

Debía joderlo a él y solo a él.

El lord del mundo empujó a Bellatrix de en medio y miró a su primera creación con una mueca horrenda. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Harry y era como lo del Heliopata de nuevo (1). Solo que peor porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que Tom casi nunca daba segundas oportunidades como se la había dado a él y nunca le daría una tercera oportunidad porque eso no existía.

Levantó la varita en alto, listo para maldecirlo.

-¡NO! –Sirius volvió a echarse sobre él y Remus rápidamente le siguió- ¡No Harry! No Harry, No Harry.

Y comenzó a repetirlo una y otra vez mientras temblaba. Harry intentó quitárselo encima, pero Sirius era más fuerte y lo apretó tanto que no pudo respirar, mucho menos quitárselo de encima.

Voldemort los miró con desprecio.

-¡Por favor, él nunca te haría daño! –pidió Remus- Es solo que era su cumpleaños y… te estuvimos esperando todos… por favor Papá.

-Jamás vuelvan a llamarme así –les dijo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar al castillo Severus y Lucius tras de él.

Draco se quedó parado un segundo, mientras los veía como pensativo, antes de arrugar el rostro despectivo y dar media vuelta sin decir una sola palabra.

-No Harry, no Harry, no Harry…

Repetía Sirius una y otra vez tembloroso mientras Harry sentía lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

Bella y Remus tuvieron que separarlo de él y el chico de ojos verdes se levantó del piso sintiendo como si su cuerpo no fuera su cuerpo y como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación. Ignorando los gritos de Sirius que necesitaba que lo consolaran, pero no tanto como él.

* * *

Ron estaba sentado en su catre.

Su cuarto era apenas más que un closet y lo más probable era que lo habían diseñado para serlo porque la única ventana que tenía no era real, pero era la habitación más cercana que pudo conseguir a la de su mejor amigo e ídolo y con gusto la había cambiado por la habitación tres veces más grande que le habían designado un piso más abajo.

Quería, más que nada en ese momento, estar con Harry ahí abajo y evitar que Lord Voldemort le hiciera algo. No que el Lord lo hiciera constantemente, de hecho era bastante más calmado en cuanto a su amigo de cabello negro se refería, pero aún así, después de ver eso en la fiesta estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera no podría terminar bien.

Galvin Gudjeon le saludó desde el interior de su poster de los Chudley Cannons pero Ron apenas si le puso atención y comenzó a preguntarse si sería recomendable buscar una ventana desde la cual pudiera ver a su amigo y sus hermanos, si todavía estaban ahí.

_Chunk_

El sonido de su puerta al abrirse lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

-¡Harry! –se levantó de su catre y caminó los tres pasos que había hasta la puerta para abrazar a su amigo- Gracias a Merlín, estaba tan preocupado –lo apretó un segundo más y cuando no recibió reacción alguna se separó para ver su rostro- ¿Harry?

Tenía los ojos rojos y parecía que acababa de llorar, pero su mirada parecía perdida y cuando jaló su mano para guiarlo hasta su catre que era lo único en lo que podía sentarse, el chico no se resistió en lo más mínimo.

-¿Harry? –intentó llamar su atención- ¿Estás bien? Por favor, dime que no te pasó nada ¿Te lastimaste algo? –su desesperación comenzó a aumentar y finalmente perdió la cordura un poco y lo sacudió de los hombros- ¡Dime algo!

Los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons miraban a los chicos cuando pasaban al frente del poster, haciendo piruetas interrumpidas. Los ojos verdes de Harry los miraron un par de segundos y cuando Ron decidió levantarse para ir a buscar ayuda, el pelinegro atrapó su mano y lo detuvo.

-Quítate la ropa –dijo simplemente con voz seca por haber llorado

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y lo miró nervioso.

-Harry, no creo qu…

Sus oídos silbaron y Ron se encontró en el piso de su habitación, con Harry de pie sobre él mientras apretaba el puño con el que lo había golpeado.

-Quítate la ropa.

Primero su bota derecha, luego la izquierda, y se sintió apenado por muchas cosas, pero más porque sus calcetines tenían agujeros y no confinaban, así que se los quitó rápidamente y luego su túnica, su camisa, pantalón y ropa interior.

Se plantó frente a Harry, mirando al suelo apenado, apenas a menos de un paso de él mientras su trasero se pegaba sobre su poster y dejaba a todo el equipo de los Chudley Cannons mirar todas sus pecas.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía aunque muchas veces habían compartido la ducha y finalmente unos labios suaves y exquisitos se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso que parecía automático, como si fuera un robot.

Pero era Harry… Harry… su dulce Harry que olía a mentas y canela.

-¿Harry? –su voz se escuchó apenas como un susurró y el pelinegro colocó un dedo sobre su boca.

-Sssshh, no hables. Solo haz lo que yo te diga.

-Pero Ha~

Lo abofeteó con fuerza suficiente como para hacer girar su cabeza.

-Ron, no quiero escucharte ahora, solo haz lo que yo te diga –le dijo en una voz normal, como si no lo hubiera golpeado- Bésame.

Su boca sabía a sangre, y se preguntó si Harry se enojaría por eso pero el otro chico sostuvo su rostro y comenzó a recolectar el sabor con su lengua mientras hacía un montón de sonidos obscenos. Cuando la sangre se acabó, Harry mordió su labio hasta romperlo, mientras Ron se tragaba cada uno de los sonidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta, y comenzó a beber copiosamente de él como si fuera alguna especie de vino delicioso.

Las manos, bajaron suavemente hasta sus nalgas, dejando fantasmas de sensaciones perdidas a su paso y lo levantaron al vuelo mientras Harry lo giraba y lo tiraba sobre la cama como si fuera un objeto, algo que ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fragil o único para considerar tratarlo con delicadeza.

Pero Ron no era delicado, aunque en esos momentos quería llorar y gritar y morder y salir corriendo de ahí… pero...

-Haz que se te ponga dura –La voz de Harry seguía sonando como siempre, como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima o el último hechizo de la lección- Mastúrbate un poco. Hazlo por mí ¿sí?

Y mientras los ojos de Harry iban perdiendo su apariencia rojiza por haber llorado, los ojos azules de Ron se inundaban… pero…

Asintió y mordió su labio, que era una mala idea porque todavía sangraba mucho y un hilo de sangre escurrió hasta su barbilla y salpicó su vientre, sábanas y genitales.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocarse, no que su pene necesitara mucho, sobre todo con la voz de Harry frente a él, aunque sonara como un autómata.

-Eso… así… un poco más Ron… hazlo por mí, sé que me deseas… Hazme sentir que me quieres, aunque sea un poco.

Eso casi lo hace eyacular ahí mismo. Por Harry. Por Harry haría todo.

Cualquier cosa.

Su pulso se aceleró y su mano comenzó a moverse de manera automática, pero no grito ni hizo ningún sonido porque Harry no quería escucharlo ahora y no… no…

-Detente -ordenó

Su mano se detuvo y cuando abrió la boca para respirar profundamente más sangre escurrió por ella. Que exagerada herida, ni siquiera dolía tanto.

Miró a Harry, rogándole con la mirada por algo, lo que fuera. Pero los ojos verdes que tanto amaba solo miraban a través de él y cuando el pelinegro bajó su zipper y sacó su pene flácido, Ron se dio cuenta que ni siquiera lo había excitado un poco.

El casi se había corrido.

Y no había podido darle siquiera un poco de placer.

-Chúpalo –ordenó Harry.

Ron se precipitó sobre de él. Con las rodillas abiertas, intentando dar el mejor espectáculo que podía para que Harry, su Harry, disfrutara esto.

-Voy a tener que lastimarte Ron –le advirtió Harry cuando ya estaba erecto y cubierto de sangre y saliva- pero tú entiendes ¿Verdad? –Ron asintió sin decir una palabra- Date vuelta.

Y por Merlín que dolía.

Lo intentó tanto pero no pudo evitar dejar salir un sollozo y Harry, en vez de golpearlo como esperaba, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y le dio un abrazo algo torpe. Quería decirle que lo sacara, que ardía demasiado… pero…

-Ssh, sh, sh, sh –dijo Harry como si fuera un bebé y su voz comenzaba a llenarse de suspiros y demás- Tú nunca… _ahh_… me vas a dejar solo ¿verda-ad? Tú siempre…_aah…_ vas a estar ahí

Pero… por Harry… haría lo que fuera.

-Siempre –afirmó mientras colocaba una mano sobre la de Harry y apretaba cuando el otro se corría dentro y lo marcaba como suyo aunque no era necesario.

No creía que eso era tener sexo, ni hacer el amor… pero era lo único que podía hacer por Harry.

…

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

1.- Digamos que el Entei es el subgénero y Heliopata la raza. Ambos significan lo mismo.

Gracias por todo sus reviews que mandaron hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero en fin, hasta ahora me pega la musa y me pongo a hacer esto.


End file.
